Without Reason
by reconnectSlyBlue
Summary: Shiroba does what he wants, who cares if he hurts someone in the process? Rated because it's Shiroba. Koujaku bad ending. Summary fail because I can't describe things.
1. Who bit you?

Shiroba walked calmly past rows of cells, only one of them catching his interest. Stopping in front of one, he watched the sleeping beast inside it. He smiled at the sight of him, remembering what had happened the day before. The sight of all the blood almost made him blush, knowing very well where it had come from. He traced a bite mark on his arm lightly, loving all the marks Koujaku left on him. They hurt, but never in a bad way. Chuckling quietly, he turned and walked back the way he'd come, not wanting to disturb his beloved Koujaku as he slept. He quietly closed the door behind him as he walked out into the all white halls.

Time to see his father.

Toue typed calmly, Shiroba's head on his lap not phasing him in the slightest. After all, if Shiroba wanted to do something, it's not like he could argue.

"It's nice to have a son who will stay in the same room with me again." Toue smiled.

"Why does nii-chan stay in his room?" Shiroba asked, honestly wanting to know. It had been bugging him since his first day after forcing 'reason' away. He'd only seen Sei sit in his plush throne, never seeming to leave the chair.

"Sei's consciousness is split so far, I doubt he even realizes his body is sitting in that chair." Toue replied, gently petting his younger son's head.

"Oh well, that's his problem. I want him to talk to me without telling me to destroy him."

Toue smiled at that comment. Even though he had grown up without him, this Aoba still didn't want to lose his twin he barely knew. He looked down and noticed the bright red bite mark on his son's shoulder.

"Who bit you?"


	2. Boredom

Shiroba laid on his bed, staring at the white ceiling in boredom. His father had forbidden him to leave his room for the next few days after finding out that Koujaku was biting him. And to make things worse, the _**a**_s he'd left to keep watch over him were immune to scrap. The only one who'd risked visiting him was Clear but even then, he couldn't use scrap on him.

"I'm bored!" he whined when Clear visited him that day.

"Aoba-san, there's nothing I can do about that." Clear replied, setting the food he brought Shiroba everyday on the side table next to his bed.

"I already told you not to call me Aoba anymore." Shiroba pouted. "I'm not reason so I don't see why I have to use his name."

"Ah, sorry Shiroba-san." Clear apologized. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"You're an older model, I'm used to your blunders."

"That hurts Shiroba-san…."

"You're not human, you'll get over it." Shiroba glared. He sighed, understanding that he'd really hurt Clear. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Clear acted like he hadn't heard anything, knowing if he replied Shiroba would be upset. There was a knock on the door and they both turned to see **_a_** open the door slightly.

"Nii-chan, master wants you." _**a**_ smiled, looking at Clear.

"Alright." Clear nodded. Looking at Shiroba he added, "Remember, Toue said you can't leave until tomorrow evening."

"Hai, hai, you don't have to remind me." Shiroba sighed, rolling onto his side so his back was to them.

Clear and _**a**_ left quietly, leaving Shiroba alone again. Lightly tracing one of the many healing bite marks on his wrist, he thought of Koujaku.

'_I wonder how he's doing….'_

**_AN - Well here's chapter 2!(maybe this time I can actually_********_post it...) If you send a review, I will try to reply guys but there's this thing called 'school' that likes to take my time away and spell it's name wrong. True story, our senior sweatshirts had to be redone because they said 'High Shool'._**

**_Hopefully I can update weekly!_**


	3. Sei

Shiroba walked through the hallway, calmly heading to his older brother's room. He still had two more days until he could see his Koujaku again thanks to his father's grounding. Rolling his eyes, he stopped for only a moment to push open his brother's bedroom door. Knocking was overrated.

"Nii-chan, I'm coming in!" Shiroba yelled, walking in without bothering to wait for a reply.

He slammed the door quietly behind him, walking over to where Sei was sitting on his plushie covered chair. As he watched, his older brother looked slightly towards him in his own way of showing he was actually paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Nii-chan, I'm bored!" Shiroba complained, sitting on his older brother's lap. "Talk to me."

Sei didn't seem to register his younger brother's demand, still staring blankly off into the distance. The only acknowledgement Shiroba got that his brother was listening was a slow blink. Sighing, Shiroba traced his older brother's face slowly with one hand.

"Nii-chan~" he whispered into Sei's ear. "Talk to me."

"...Aoba." Sei replied after a couple minutes.

"Nii-chan, why are you so distant to me?" Shiroba asked, pouting.

Sei turned to look into his brother's eyes. "...Aoba."

Shiroba smiled. "Hai, nii-chan?"

"D….destroy me….Aoba."

"I don't want to nii-chan."

_**AN - So here's chapter 3! And so, I have a question for anyone who's read this far and I need your feedback guys.**_

_**Who should Shiroba see next?**_

_**A - Ren**_

_**B - Tae**_

_**C - Noiz**_

**_D - Virus and Trip_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Ren

Shiroba walked through the overly white halls, following _**a**_. He wasn't exactly sure where _**a**_ was taking him, the android wouldn't tell him. All he knew was that they needed his help with something. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

'_Let's just get this over with.'_

Shiroba walked into the room and was pleasantly surprised to see what looked like Ren's Rhyme form sitting on a chair in yet another white walled room.

"Master said you asked to get Ren out of your head so he had this built." _**a**_ explained.

Shiroba chuckled. "So now I can quit listening to reason?"

_**a**_ nodded. Smiling, Shiroba walked over to Ren and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. He sat like that for a minute until his head started to feel clearer. Chuckling quietly, he sat on Ren's lap and watched as amber eyes opened and blinked slowly.

"...Aoba?" Ren asked quietly, confused by what was going on.

"Why does everyone call me that? I'm not Aoba, he's locked in my heart. I honestly thought you'd be able to tell the difference Ren." Shiroba sighed, laying his head on Ren's shoulder.

Ren tensed. "Why? Where am I? What did you do?"

Shiroba rolled his eyes. "Calm down. Why am I the one being rational here?" he chuckled, deciding to tease the other man. "Isn't that your job~?"

Ren was taken aback by that, surprise evident on his face. "You're right, why are you being rational?"

"Ouch, that really hurts." Shiroba glared at Ren. "I can do whatever I want and if I wanna be rational I can."

"Since when?"

"Since now." Shiroba pouted. "Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm just pointing out what I've noticed after being around you for so long." Ren noted.

Shiroba looked over at _**a**_. "Leave. I need to talk to Ren alone."

_**a**_ nodded and turned to leave the room, locking the door behind him. Shiroba turned his attention back to Ren, wrapping his arms around his shoulders loosely.

"You're not in my head anymore Ren and I'm not who you think I am." he chuckled, moving to whisper in Ren's ear. "Why don't I teach you?"

**_AN - So by popular vote, it's Ren! Next I'll probably go with Noiz. What do you think, is Shiroba a perv? He is desire after all...Anyway, review please and tell me what you think. and if there turns out to be a typo, I'm sorry. I've recently learned how to type properly (took me long enough)_**


	5. Noiz

_**AN - Surprise second update! This is for ****Yaoilover1598 and OpheliaLagoon, your comments make my day brighter and help me keep writing. Thanks you two ^w^  
And here's Noiz's chapter (pleeeease don't kill me!)**_

Shiroba stared out his bedroom window, looking out at the expanse of Platinum Jail from where he sat near the top of Oval Tower. He watched as people wandered through the amusement park. They didn't know what was going on, the dye music and light were keeping them happy and content in their own world. There were days he could feel Aoba upset in his heart as he watched the people walking around outside. One person in particular caught his attention. Motioning for _**a**_, he pointed out the boy.

"Bring him here." Shiroba ordered.

Shiroba could hear struggling and yelling in the hall as _**a**_ and someone else dragged the boy towards his room.

_**Noiz**_

'_Hmm?'_

_**His name is Noiz.**_

'_You don't need to be here Aoba. I'll be fine by myself.'_

Ignoring Aoba, Shiroba turned his attention back to the door in time to see _**a**_ and Clear drag Noiz into the room. He smiled as Noiz noticed him, the shock in his eyes obvious and highly entertaining. As Clear and _**a**_ left, he couldn't help but laugh slightly at Noiz's surprise.

"Come sit next to me." Shiroba smiled, patting the spot on the window seat next to him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Noiz stared at him quietly, not saying anything as he walked over and sat on the window seat next to Shiroba. He looked uncomfortably at him, confused as to why he was there.

"Where am I?" Noiz asked.

"You're in my room." Shiroba replied, moving so he could lay his head on Noiz's shoulder.

"...You're not Aoba, are you?"

"Nope, I'm just using his body since it's mine too." Shiroba wrapped his arms around Noiz, hugging him gently. He could feel how tense the boy was and didn't want him lashing out.

"Why am I here? Why did Clear drag me here?"

"Well I didn't know _**a**_ was going to get Clear to help him, but I asked _**a**_ to bring you here." Shiroba smiled cheerily, hugging Noiz tighter. "You smell nice, stay here with me."

"And if I don't want to?" Noiz questioned in response.

"I wasn't asking."

**_Thanks for reading this, PLEASE review guys! Tell me what you think of this surprise second chapter for this week. Next one hmmm...  
Tae, Virus and Trip, or Toue?_**


	6. Ungrounded

**_AN - I couldn't wait any longer to put this up T-T Please answer the question at the end, even if you don't have a account._**

Shiroba sat up slowly, not wanting to get up yet. Looking next to him, he was happy to see that Noiz hadn't left the room. He traced the boy's sleeping face gently with one hand, chuckling quietly as he watched him sleep. Carefully, so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping 'pet', Shiroba slipped off the bed and walked towards his door. He looked over at Noiz one more time before quietly leaving the room.

Shiroba sat in the middle of a soft couch, reading a book that he'd found in his father's office. He felt both sides of the couch dip and sighed, closing the book calmly. He knew who were sitting on either side of him, it was annoyingly obvious.

"Virus, Trip, aren't you two supposed to be doing something?" Shiroba asked, sighing and leaning back against the couch.

"Of course." Virus smiled.

"Toue wants you." Trip replied.

"And he sent you two?" he raised one eyebrow in confusion.

Virus nodded, moving closer to Shiroba and setting his hand on his arm. "He thought you'd want to see someone other than the _**a**_s."

"There's only one person I want to see right now, and its not either one of you." Shiroba replied coldly, standing up. "I take it father's in his office?"

"Yeah, he is. Why don't you stay with us a little longer though." Trip grinned.

"I'll pass."

Shiroba walked into his father's office without knocking or announcing himself. After dealing with Virus and Trip he wasn't in the mood for such pointless things as manners. Toue looked up over his papers at his son and beckoned him over calmly. Shiroba walked over and sat by his father's feet, laying his head on his lap calmly, the action not phasing either of them. The intimacy of the action was lost on them as neither of them saw it in any way other than familial.

"Shiroba." Toue said after a while.

"Hai?"

"You're un-grounded, but be more careful in the future."

Shiroba looked up at his father's face, wondering what he was thinking. "No guarantees."

Toue nodded. "He's waiting for you, your monster in the basement."

Shiroba smiled and stood up. "I'll be leaving then father."

He turned and walked out of the room, heading down to the cells he'd been away from for too long. Koujaku was probably wondering where he'd been. As he walked through the halls, he thought about the last time he'd seen Koujaku. How he'd watched him sleeping. Shiroba smiled as he thought of that.

He couldn't wait to see his Koujaku.

_**AN - And so next is obviously Koujaku. Hmmmm….who'll get mad at me if it goes from T to M? Because, I **_**really** _**wanna write a smut scene between them soon.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I love comments guys!**_


	7. Koujaku

Shiroba walked through the cell block to one cell in particular. He hadn't been down here in days and knew Koujaku was wondering where he was. Three days...was that really all they'd been apart for? It seemed like longer...much longer. He looked into the cell, his monster looking at him desperately. Koujaku struggled against the chains, pulling against it in an attempt to get to Shiroba.

"Did you miss me Koujaku?" Shiroba asked, smiling softly as he looked at his lover.

Koujaku growled in response, struggling harder against his restraints. He was trying his hardest to get out of them and grab Shiroba, straining and growling as he stared straight into his eyes. Shiroba opened the cell door, closing it behind him as he walked over to his monster.

"Koujaku, were you lonely?" he asked, sitting on his knees in front of said man as his hands traced their way up Koujaku's arms to his shoulders. "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long."

He kissed Koujaku, letting him roughly kiss back. Shiroba moaned quietly, pulling Koujaku closer to him. He traced the tattoo on his chest, pulling away after a minute. Koujaku growled in response, lunging forward and biting down sharply on Shiroba's shoulder. The white haired man gasped in surprise, moaning loudly at the feel of his lover's sharp teeth piercing through his skin. He clutched Koujaku's shoulders, his head rolling back in ecstasy. Shiroba moved so he was sitting in Koujaku's lap, straddling his hips and pulling him closer.

"I missed you Koujaku." He whispered into his lover's ear.

_**AN - I know it's short, I'm sorry! T-T This is the first half of the chapter but I can't write the rest right now...**_

_**EDIT 2/11 - I'm writing something special for Valentine's Day so this won't be updated this week, sorry.**_


	8. Alpha 2's Interruption

_**AN - So since school is being more restrictive and I have people reading over my shoulder while I type, I find myself in a bind. And so here I am, typing at the public library! Sorry it's so late... I do believe you're all waiting for a certain type of chapter now, right? Well here it is~**_

Shiroba smiled at Koujaku, moving his robe aside and kissing his cheek. Koujaku growled, biting Shiroba's shoulder again and licking the bite marks, lapping up every drop of the crimson blood. The white haired man moaned, loving the feel of his monster's mouth on his body. Koujaku bit every inch of exposed skin he could reach, enjoying how Shiroba moaned when he'd bite down on him.

"Koujaku, harder!" Shiroba moaned, enjoying the abuse.

Koujaku's response was to growl and bite down sharply on Shiroba's chest. The white haired man pulled his robe off slowly, not wanting it to get covered in blood. He kissed Koujaku roughly, rolling his hips against the other man's. Shiroba could feel his lover's heart rate speed up, the taller man's breathing becoming uneven. He pulled away after a few minutes, wanting more. Shiroba moved closer to Koujaku and held his hips above the older man's erection, quickly forcing himself down on him. The white haired man gasped, moaning at the feeling of being filled and quickly pulled himself up before harshly forcing himself down on Koujaku again and again. Koujaku pressed his hips upward repeatedly, thrusting into Shiroba roughly. The white haired man pulled his lover closer as he continued rocking against him. Growling, Koujaku bit down on the smaller man's shoulder as he forced his hips up harder.

Shiroba heard a noise from behind him and turned to see _**a**_2 walking towards the cell. He stopped moving , Koujaku growling impatiently as the android stopped in front of the cell.

"Shiroba-san, master and Sei-san are looking for you." _**a**_2 said, looking away from the scene he'd walked into on accident awkwardly.

"Tell them I'm busy." Shiroba replied, resting his head against Koujaku's chest.

"Master said I should bring you anyway." _**a**_2 replied, fidgeting. He _really_ didn't want to stay there any longer.

"Fine." Shiroba sighed. He looked up at Koujaku's face and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Koujaku, I'll come back for you."

Koujaku growled as the white haired man kissed him and stood up. He felt more empty than he ever had before as he left the cell. Looking back, he smiled at Koujaku before walking away.

"I hate you _**a**_2." Shiroba smiled.

"Please don't dismantle me..."

_**AN - Aaaaaaaand Alpha 2 comes in to end it! Damn it Toue, you have shitty timing. I'm thinking this story will have a good ending after leave a review~ I'm sorry though, I really wanted to make Alpha and Alpha 2 have different personalities so Alpha 2 is the easily embarrassed one hahaha :)**_


	9. Broken

Shiroba walked into his father's office, his anger obvious as he sat down on a chair away from Toue. He crossed his legs and watched his father's reaction. Toue just watched him with his usual smile.

"You called?" Shiroba asked, his anger slowly fading into boredom.

"Yes. Sei wanted to see you. He surprised me earlier when he left his room asking for you." Toue replied.

His father's words surprised him. "Nii-chan left his room? What do you mean he left his room?"

"It's just as I said, Sei left his room by himself. No one asked him or anything, he just stood up and walked out here saying he wanted to see you."

Shiroba stood up slowly. "Where is nii-chan now?"

Toue pointed at the door. "I think he's out in the center garden. He doesn't like how white the halls are."

Shiroba walked out of the room without saying anything. Toue watched his youngest son leave and turned back to his computer.

Shiroba walked into the garden calmly, wondering why his father had left his room. As he walked along the stone path through the grass, a pagoda came into view and he saw four people sitting around a small table. He slowly realized who the four people were as he walked closer.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he walked up to the pagoda.

Sei looked at his younger brother with his usual blank look, a small smile on his face. "Hello Aoba. I wanted to see you and Ren. Clear and Noiz joined us when they heard I'd left my room."

Shiroba walked over and sat on Noiz's lap, laying his head on Ren's shoulder since they were sitting next to eachother. He looked at his brother in curiosity, wondering why his brother wanted to talk to him and Ren.

"Nii-chan, why do you want to talk to me and Ren?" Shiroba asked.

"I wanted to know if you missed the Old Residential District." Sei replied.

"..."

Shiroba looked down at his lap, not sure how he should respond to his brother's question. He did miss his grandma and Haga-san. He missed the brats and Yoshie-san and Clara-chan too sometimes though he wasn't sure why. Shiroba wasn't even the one they knew, Aoba should be the one who missed them, not him. Why did he miss them then?

"...I miss it a little." Shiroba admitted quietly.

"I miss it as well." Ren responded.

Sei smiled sadly, looking around at the flowers. "Toue said that your friends and Tae-san are all fine. He hasn't been able to find them but they are still on Midorijima."

Shiroba could feel Aoba's happiness from hearing that everyone was safe and was surprised to find he was also happy. Standing up, he walked over to his brother.

"Be careful on your way back to your room nii-chan." Shiroba said, kissing his brother's cheek before grabbing Noiz's hand and pulling him along behind him.

Clear looked at Ren in confusion. "Is it normal for brothers to act the way Shiroba-san and Sei-san do?"

Ren shrugged, not sure himself. "I can't be sure. If Aoba were still the one we were talking to, their relationship may have turned out differently."

"I'm not sure if this Aoba knows that there are boundaries you're not supposed to cross." Sei replied. He stood up, smiling to Ren and Clear. "Come on, let's go before Toue finds out Clear broke again."

"I'm not broken!" Clear whined.

"True, but Toue won't see it that way." Ren agreed.

Sei laughed a little before walking towards the door his twin had left through. _'I hope Toue doesn't notice...'_

**_AN - And so Clear is now Clear again~ Please leave a review!_**


	10. You Can't Leave

Noiz followed Shiroba through the white halls of Oval Tower, wondering why the older man was acting strange all of a sudden. They walked back to the silverette's room in relative silence, almost as if Shiroba was trying to make himself forget something. They walked into the room calmly, the white haired man locking his bedroom door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Noiz asked in confusion, not sure why the older man would lock his bedroom door.

"I was interrupted earlier." Shiroba smiled, walking over and loosely wrapping his arms around the green-eyed teen's shoulders. "Now I want someone to play with and you're it."

"What makes you think I'll let you do anything to me?"

"Did I say you had a choice?"

Noiz glared at Shiroba silently, the older man grinning like a cat as he pulled the pinkish haired man's face closer to his. He pressed their lips together for only a second before pulling away and walking towards the bed against the far wall, looking back at Noiz teasingly. He beckoned to the young man as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he walked over to him. Gently wrapping his arms around Noiz's shoulders in a small embrace and pulling him down onto the bed, Shiroba whispered into the younger man's ear.

"You can't leave me Noiz. Ever." He smiled, laughing slightly as he continued. "Soon you won't want to leave though, I'll make sure of it."

**_AN - Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been moving... Hope you like this chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you thought~!_**


End file.
